SAFE
by Eloloo
Summary: Poison. // Terminé //


**Titre **: SAFE  
**Auteur **: Nickki  
**Spoilers **: saison 4  
**Résumé **: Poison.

**SAFE**

L'agitation qui avait régné dans l'entrepôt toute la journée avait disparue. Seuls les énormes néons au plafond éclairaient la pièce principale d'une lumière crue et peu agréable, pièce où tout le monde passait la majeure partie de son temps. Michael rassembla les quelques dossiers éparpillés sur la table, en fit une pile qu'il repoussa dans un coin, puis se dirigea vers l'interrupteur. En quelques secondes, l'entrepôt se retrouva plongé dans l'obscurité.

Puis le jeune homme fit quelques pas au dehors. Le ciel, d'un noir d'encre, était piqué d'étoiles, et à quelques mètres de lui la surface de l'océan ressemblait à un gouffre sombre, sans fond. Après quelques minutes, Michael s'en retourna dans l'entrepôt.

Tout le monde était parti se coucher ; le jeune homme doutait du fait qu'ils aient tous pu trouver le sommeil, mais c'était toujours mieux que de rester toute la nuit face au tableau blanc recouvert des photos de toutes les personnes qui avaient foutu leur vie en l'air … En passant devant ledit tableau, noyé dans l'obscurité, Michael y jeta un coup d'œil, soupira et se dirigea vers le bateau occupé par Sara.

Un plus tôt dans l'après-midi, la jeune femme se trouvait assise sur un point d'amarrage, face à l'océan. De là où il se trouvait, il ne la voyait que de dos, mais il pouvait aisément deviner qu'elle devait sans doute triturer nerveusement la fermeture éclair de son sweat-shirt gris, le regard accroché à l'horizon. Le jeune homme avait jeté un regard en arrière, avait vu que tout le monde était occupé et s'était dirigé vers Sara. C'était là, après quelques minutes à parler de tout et de rien, qu'elle lui avait demandé s'il voulait bien la rejoindre dans le bateau, le soir même.

Lorsqu'il descendit les quelques marches qui menait à la cabine, Michael se demanda s'il devait allumer la lumière ou non. Lorsque ses yeux se furent habitués à l'obscurité, il distingua une forme immobile, sur la couchette; il supposa que Sara devait s'être endormie.

Un instant, il pensa faire demi-tour; il était sur le point de remonter les marches lorsqu'un murmure étouffé en provenance du lit l'arrêta. Michael bloqua sa respiration quelques secondes, attentif aux moindres bruit dans la cabine ; et pendant un instant, il n'entendit rien d'autre, pas même la respiration de Sara. Le jeune homme se tourna de nouveau vers les marches, mais fût une fois de plus arrêté par un sanglot. Avec le bruit du froissement des draps, il distingua le corps de la jeune femme qui bougea, puis à nouveau un sanglot et des gémissements.

Michael avait déjà vu la peur panique s'emparer de Sara, la paralyser complètement et la faire sursauter au moindre bruit. Il avait vu la terreur la faire suffoquer, comme un poison qui lentement se distillait dans son sang. Il avait vu son corps trembler comme si elle était glacée de l'intérieur.

A tâtons, il chercha le bord de la couchette, et lorsque ses mains rencontrèrent le drap, il fit glisser ses doigts sur le matelas pour pouvoir en atteindre le haut. Là, il tâtonna doucement pour déterminer où se trouvait Sara exactement, et s'aperçut qu'elle avait bougé jusqu'à être acculée contre la coque intérieur du bateau, tout au bout de la couchette.

A nouveau, Michael entendit, plus distinctement cette fois, des sanglots, ainsi que la respiration saccadée et anarchique de la jeune femme. Son cœur battit plus fort, il l'entendit jusque dans ses oreilles … Il détestait la voir comme ça. Il haïssait la personne qui l'avait mise dans cet état.

Le jeune homme tendit la main et tâtonna un instant jusqu'à trouver l'interrupteur de la petite lampe posée au dessus de la couchette ; la lumière éclaira faiblement la pièce, juste assez pour que Michael puisse voir Sara, son corps emprisonné dans les draps, des mèches de cheveux collés sur son visage par la sueur, et ce même visage déformé par la terreur. Sa main droite serrait convulsivement la taie d'oreiller, tandis que sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement, au rythme de sa respiration devenue sifflante, comme si elle suffoquait.

Incapable de la laisser se noyer ainsi dans ses cauchemars, Michael se releva et se glissa sur la couchette, puis avança une main vers son visage, qu'il effleura en murmurant son prénom ; mais elle continua à s'empêtrer dans ces horreurs qui ne surgissaient que la nuit, comme des monstres tapis dans l'ombre et n'attendant que l'obscurité pour s'emparer d'elle. Michael s'approcha un peu plus, posa une main sur sa joue et l'autre sur son bras ; il se trouvait à présent au dessus d'elle, répétant inlassablement son prénom. Sous ses doigts, il sentait tout son corps trembler, comme s'il essayait de se débarrasser de ce venin monstrueux.

-Sara ? Sara ! Réveille-toi bon sang !

Il avait haussé le ton, sans vraiment le vouloir ; mais la voir comme ça le rendait dingue, on aurait dit qu'elle était en train de mourir, de mourir en s'étouffant lentement, en se faisant engloutir, submerger.

Dans un ultime effort pour la réveiller, il débarrassa son visage des mèches de cheveux qui s'y trouvaient collés, et tenta de retirer le drap entortillé autour d'elle ; involontairement, sa main gauche se posa sur la hanche de Sara.

Dans un sursaut de pure terreur, la jeune femme se réveilla. Pendant quelques secondes, elle crut être revenue dans cette infâme pièce, là où on l'avait torturée, battue, où on avait assassiné, sous ses yeux ; elle crut que le cauchemar recommençait, que le sang allait continuer à la souiller, à la rendre folle de peur ; convulsivement, elle agrippa le pull de la personne qui se trouvait au dessus d'elle, qu'elle ne reconnut pas immédiatement. Puis, les souvenirs affluèrent dans son esprit, salvateurs ; elle se souvint.

Michael ne s'attendait pas à un réveil aussi brutal ; lorsque Sara se jeta presque sur lui comme s'il voulait lui faire du mal, il la laissa reprendre peu à peu ses esprits et s'écrouler contre lui. Il sentit toute la tension l'abandonner d'un coup, et pendant plusieurs minutes elle resta ainsi, la tête posée contre sa poitrine, à écouter les battements réguliers de son cœur, à tenter de reprendre sa respiration.

-Je … suis désolée, marmonna-t-elle contre le pull du jeune homme, l'esprit encore embrumé.

Michael la serrait fort contre lui, comme pour l'empêcher de sombrer à nouveau et pour lui donner la sensation qu'ici, avec lui, contre lui, les monstres qui l'assaillaient la laisseraient tranquille. De sa main droite, il caressait ses cheveux, son cou, et, chose que Sara trouvait infiniment délicieux dans toute cette terreur qui l'empoisonnait, il murmura :

-Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Tu m'entends ? En sécurité.


End file.
